


Elevator Conversation

by mmmdraco



Category: Koi Cha no Osahou | Tea for Two
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagomi runs into Kotoko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/gifts).



Nagomi wasn't paying attention when she stepped onto the elevator and bumped into the only other passenger. She looked up to apologize and her mouth dropped open just a little. Of course it's that Amazon woman Kotoko! It was just her luck. It always had been. But, she supposed that if she never saw her rival outside of competitions, the rivalry would get kind of boring. So she bowed her head, only slightly, and said, "I'm sorry."

Kotoko looked down at her and gave her that smirking look that set her skin ablaze; a sure sign of the rivalry between them. "Oh, it's my pleasure."

Sighing, Nagomi went to press the button for her floor and saw it was already lit up. Well, that worked. "So, um, did you finish collecting the goods from that limited run?"

"That the handkerchief was from? Yes. I, um, had to go on an auction site to do so, but I even managed the phone strap."

Nagomi's eyes lit up. "You did? Do you have it on your phone now?" Flushing slightly, Kotoko pulled her phone from her pocket and handed it over. Nagomi smiled as she took it. "Oh, it's so cute! Actually, your whole phone is cute. I love this pink color and the rhinestones! What's your background?"

Kotoko's eyes widened and she tried to reach for the phone quickly. "Oh, don't bother with that. It's nothing!"

But the screen had already lit up and Nagomi blinked quickly as she saw a picture of herself flash on the screen. "Why am _I_ your phone background?"

"Because... you're cute." Nagomi looked up from the phone and saw Kotoko's face turn red as she ran her hand through her hair.

Nagomi handed back the phone. " _You're_ kind of cute when you blush."

Kotoko slid the phone back into her pocket. "Do you... think maybe we could be friends?"

"Hmm... If you buy me ice cream?" Nagomi bit her lip and leaned toward Kotoko. 

"I can do that." Kotoko was nodding energetically and Nagomi giggled. Maybe rivalry wasn't the only relationship they could have.


End file.
